


What Heaven Did You Leap From, Dear Love?

by i_want_you_to_make_me (moosecrofts)



Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosecrofts/pseuds/i_want_you_to_make_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you have it too?” he asks, staring out at the rocky horizon. “It’s like an itch.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Heaven Did You Leap From, Dear Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through other people's stuff and it seemed really similar to my other fic so I'm here to passive aggressively post more fic. It's not smut but there's allusions to sex.

“Tell me about him.” he asks, sitting out on the front porch of his house. He had watched them just a week ago tear it down wood slate by wood slate and then make it again right here on this planet. They haven’t named it yet. “Cooper” is too ugly for a planet and “Murphy”, well nothing can be as beautiful.

Amelia sits criss-cross in the rocking chair with a pen dangling from her mouth. She’s finished two and a half crosswords in between the ebb and flow of conversation. He can tell she doesn’t want to answer because she doesn’t look up at him but he doesn’t retract his statement.

“I mean, you’re not really the friendly type, so how? What did you bribe him with?”

She starts laughing, the pen clattering to the floor. If she were on Earth, the dust would have been sucked into her lungs. He’s glad he never really got to see her like that, never will. She picks up the pen from the floor and sticks it behind her ear.

“I loved him when I heard he was leaving, if that makes sense. He was, well, brilliant. I just… I needed something without the attachment. I loved him deeply, strongly, but I struggle to think of us ever making it work for any long period of time. That’s just not how I operate. I had never kissed anyone until him. I had never wanted to. I loved him because he was brave but..”

He’s surprised, genuinely, that she had said so much to him. He was expecting something akin to the speech she had given so many eons ago about love and it’s ability to transcend dimensions.   
“But?” he prompted.

“Well, you see what he did… It was voluntary. Completely and utterly voluntary. There were talks of him going but he and I were seeing each other then and I felt so safe in my little bubble. And, of course, I was the strong one, the understanding one,” she etches the word ‘lobotomy’ with fluid grace into the allotted boxes, “I made sure that he never doubted my full support. After I found him dead, I realized that I had meant so little to him. I think he might have just used me to get to my father or Dr. Mann. The call to space, for him, must have just been… worth more than me.”

She laughs lightly, in a way that’s still ghosted with hurt. Cooper reaches over and snatches the pen from her fingers. He writes ‘hedonistic’ in 11 down.

“Do you have it too?” he asks, staring out at the rocky horizon. “It’s like an itch.”

“It’s born in us.” she says, “I believe that. Some of us are meant to explore. It’s evolution. We have to want to keep going, to see more. We have to be born with this feeling. It’s not just space, it’s exploration, it’s science.”

“A simple yes would have sufficed.” he mumbles, but what she said had meaning.

He grabs her hand, shooting up. “Come on.”

“What?”

“Come on!”

And he’s dragging her behind him, running through the roads of the simple buildings with their plastic tarps. She keeps yelling for him to slow down but she doesn’t really want him to. People shoot them looks but nobody comments. TARS is following behind, parting pedestrians like the Red Sea.

It takes just a little bit of sneaking and a lot more convincing Dr. Brand that “yes this is completely illegal but are they really gonna arrest us”. Finally he gets her into a suitable space craft.

“Cooper, we have no supplies. I don’t know what you’re trying to do bu-”

“We won’t be gone for long, Brand.”

And any doubt she has slides away when they leave the atmosphere. TARS does it simply enough and Cooper guides them to just orbit the planet. The settlement twinkles softly below them as they move away from it.

“So what now?”

He kisses her. She doesn't kiss back but she just stands there, her mouth still posed on the question.

TARS whistles low in the background and then the jazz music comes on.

Cooper breaks away laughing. “I thought I fixed you.”

“Joseph.” Brand gasps out, staring at him hard. She’s never used his first name before. It makes him shiver. TARS turns the music off and the silence rushes through him.

“Joseph.” she says again like some kind of prayer and she surges forward. There’s a second where their mouths move together but do not touch and then suddenly they’re collapsing into each other.

He'd never thought of them as something so closely intertwined but as he pushes into her, he realizes that they were bound together. That even though they chose Murph, they also chose this. This simple love. Cooper had his wife and Brand had Edmund but they've learned how precious time is.

She doesn't scream but mouths wordlessly into his shoulder her prayer.

"Joseph." she says again and again until Cooper is spilling over, lost on the edge of the galaxy.

TARS is very quiet the rest of the time but so are they. Cooper thinks that they might have to do this more often if TARS actually stops talking.

 

 


End file.
